Las nuevas aventuras de Pinkie Holmes
by sombra de caos
Summary: ¿un asesinato en la pacifica aldea nudista de Ponyville? asi es, la alcaldesa ha sido encontrado muerta y solo Pinkie Holmes y su Chachasistente Twilight Watson podran resolverlo... . si, lo se. estamos condenados. Advertencia: este fic contiene humor escatologico, racista y muy baboso...estan avisados.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: Una singular detective.

Poniville: 12/04/2012. 8:15 A.M

Berry Punch: No she que se creen para esharme en cara que debo dinero, ni que fueran la única cantina en el pueblo. ¡Al menos yo no me caigo de ebria como esta! –señalando el cuerpo sin vida de la alcaldesa.

7 minutos después.

Doctor Whooves: muy bien, su piel luce demacrada, no siento su pulso, empieza a oler mal…eso solo puede significar una cosa. *música dramática*- La Alcaldesa esta muerta.

Rose: gracias por la noticia, doctor Whobvio. ¿algo mas que quiera agregar?

Doctor W: así es *música dramática* ella…fue asesinada. Además…*música dramática* ya son las 8: 22, 23 A.M.

Lily: no, en serio, ¿no sabe como fue asesinada? …¡es el peor crimen cometido en nuestro pueblo nudista, fundado por ponys prostitutas!

DW: los asesinatos no son mi especialidad, detener un ataque alienígena, eso definitivamente entraría en mis prioridades. Les recomendaría que contrataran un detective.

Daisy: pero, ¿Dónde conseguiremos un detective a estas horas del día?

Derpy:-comiendo un Muffin.- ¿Qué tal Pinkie Holmes?

Rose: ¿Pinkie Holmes?

Derpy: si, ella me ayudo a descubrir que los robots se enamoran, ¿no es genial?

Manehattan, 8:55 A.M.

Pinkie Holmes: -abriendo la ventana de su despacho.- esta ciudad huele a muerte, a una azucarada muerte. A una muerte por sobredosis de jarabe de maple.

Twilight Watson: Pinkie, ¿comprendes la mitad de lo que dices?

Pinkie Holmes: ¡calla asistente de las preguntas obvias y tráeme mis pantalones! Y ya que vas de paso, ve si tenemos mensaje en el facebook.

Twilight W: sabes, no soy tu esclava. Puedes hacerlo por ti misma.

Pinkie H: ok,ok, les pide uno un favor y mira como te responden.

Twilight W: -mirada seria.- Pinkie ¡Tenemos trabajo!

Ponyville: 9:15.

Daisy: ojala no tarden mucho, el cadáver ya empieza a apestar.  
Una explosión se escucha y aparece un porta,l de este salen dos ponies.

PH: muy bien, el que sea la occisa que levante la mano.

TW: Pinkie, ella esta muerta. –señalando el cadáver de la alcaldesa.

PH: muy bien, esto complica mas las cosas. –quitandose el sombrero. Y sacando una libreta.- muy ¿Quién es Lyra Stringhearths?

Lyra: soy Lyra, señorita Holmes.

PH: ¿de verdad? Tu acta de nacimiento marca Hasbro dice otra cosa…-sacando un acta de nacimiento que vienen con los juguetes de "Stringhearths"-¿No es así, Lyrabetita Orpheus Stringhearth?

Lyra: ¡Mi nombre no debe ser conocido! ¡Los bronis no dejarían de burlarse!

PH: Por eso la mataste, ¿no es cierto? la golpeaste con un bat, ¡CON TUS MANOS!

Lyra: -sorprendida por las capacidades detectivescas de Pinkie Holmes.-oh, es cierto, ¡YO LA ASESINE!

PH: después la enterraste bajo tierra, usando una pala. ¡CON TUS MANOS!

Lyra: ¡SOY UNA ASESINA!

PH: después tomaste una pistola, ¡CON TUS MANOS! E intentaste dispararte, pero te acobardaste...muy fria para acabar con una vida, pero una miedosa para acabar con la tuya

Lyra: -arrodillándose ante Pinkie y llorando a moco tendido.- Arrestenme, la gente honesta no debería juntarse con una manzana podrida como yo.

TW: Pinkie, dejando fuera muchas inconsistencias, Lyra no tiene MANOS, y la victima claramente no tiene marcas de haber sido golpeado por un bat.

Lyra: ¡Dices que no tengo manos! ¡como puedes ser tan cruel!

TW: pero, yo solo digo que...

Lyra: -Llorando. -¡Monstruo sin corazon! -sale galopando, mientras sus lagrimas escapan de sus mejillas.

PH: ¿Ves? ¡Por eso nunca te dejo entrevistar a los sospechosos! pero bueno, tal vez sea mejor seguir buscando. –mirando a una pegaso Cyan con melena multicolor. –Rainbow Dash ¿cierto?

RD: ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes.

PH: dime, ¿que estabas haciendo esta mañana al salir el sol?

RD: Fui a tomar unos tragos en un bar gay con mis amigas Velma y Bellota, despues nadamos juntas en la piscina y luego fuimos a una marcha LGBT en San Francisco.

PH: -sorprendida.- de… ¿de veras?

RD: Claro que ¡NO!, ¿Por qué todos piensan que soy lesbiana? He estado moviendo nubes toda la mañana. Trabajo como mula, ¿saben?

Mula: ¡OYE!

PH: puedes retirarte, pero te seguire vigilando. Una no puede confiar en una lesbiana.

RD: ¡Que no soy lesbiana, caracho!

PH: como sea, ¿Quién de ustedes se llama Shining Armor?

*silence*

PH: Vamos, Shining Armor a la una, Shining Armor a las dos.

TW: Creo que Shining Armor no se encuentra por aca. Supongo que tendras que entrevistar a otro equino.

PH: de ninguna forma, ¡NADIE ESCAPA DE PINKIE HOLMES! Por suerte traje un platano, un clip y una foto de Manny Pacquiao…juntando estos elementos tan diversos puedo crear UN LOCALIZADOR SATELITAL.

TW: Pinkie, eso no funcionara, además esa es una foto de Maradona, no de Pacquiao. –el platano-localizador comienza a parpadear. -¡Pero que carajo!

PH: Ciencia del caos, todo lo puede. Desgraciadamente una foto de Maradona no nos da la suficiente potencia, por lo que tendremos que dar vueltas por todo el pueblo hasta que lo encontremos.  
Continuara….

OMAKE

Screwball: Hola, soy la Doctora-Científica-Investigadora Screwball y hoy explicaremos los conceptos básicos de la ciencia del caos.  
En primera, deben desechar toda la basura que les enseñan en la escuela, ya saben, álgebra, geografía, conceptos de química. Hagan como yo y tiren sus libros de texto al incinerador. -lanzando unos libros al incinerador. -¿Listos?  
Lo primero que deben entender, es que el universo esta hecho de tortilla, cuando esta se calienta ante la luz del sol, estos se convierten en taquitos, ricos taquitos…de pollo. ¿Qué como lo se? ¡SOY UNA DOCTORA-CIENTIFICA-INVESTIGADORA!  
Ahora, ¿como retirar estos ricos taquitos de la atmósfera? No puedes, a menos que te hagas amigo del señor sol. ¡Señor Sol!

Sol: ¿Me llamaste Screwball?

Screwball: si señor sol, necesito que tomes algunos taquitos de pollo. Para mostrarlos a nuestros lectores.

Sol: como quieras. –tomando algunos tacos con sus manos y entregándolos a Screwball.

Screwball: ¡quema, quema! – dejando caer los tacos, luego recoge uno del piso y le da una mordida. –uhmm, crujiente.

siguiente capitulo: Un capitulo de mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: un capitulo de mierda.

PH: ¿pensaste que te podrías esconder de Pinkie Holmes? ¡Grave error! Nadie escapa de Pinkie Holmes…y menos cuando esconden chocolate.

Twilight Watson: Pinkie, aquí no hay chocolate, seria estúpido que hubiese chocolate, porque este lugar es…

PH: ¡Tu argumento es invalido, princesa! Mira lo que encontré… CHOCOLATE. –mostrando una bola pegajosa, espesa y oscura. –dime, ¿Qué dicen tus libros sobre esto, genio?-comiendo "el chocolate". -Que extraño, me recuerda al "chocolate" que lamí de los cascos de Pumpkin Cake.

Twilight Watson: Bueno, mi lógica me diría que, tomando en cuenta el letrero que dice "baño publico", diría que "eso" no es chocolate y lo que lamiste de los cascos de Pumpkin Cake era un espeso y cremosito merengue de un pastel de calabaza.

Shining Armor: ¡Pueden Callarse, estoy intentando cagar!

Pinkie Holmes: -pateando la puerta. –Shining Armor ¡JUSTO A TI TE ESTABA BUSCANDO!

Shining Armor: ¿yo? ¿Pues que hice?

Pinkie Holmes: -mirando el escusado. –pues…mierda.

S.A: eso es obvio, digo ¿de que se me acusa?

P.H: Queremos hacerte unas preguntas, para saber si cometiste el asesinato de la alcaldesa. Primera pregunta, ¿Alguna vez te has puesto el vestido de gala de tu hermana?

T.W: aah, Achooo, la humedad del lugar ya me esta afectando.

S.A: ¡Claro que no!

P.H: Tengo pruebas. –sacando unas fotografías con Shining vestido con un vestido de gala.

S.A: eso…¡puedo explicarlo!

P.H: ¿has participado en el musical "Cebrita"?

S.A: pues…yo…

P.H: ¿En el papel de "Cebrita Perón"?

S.A: yo…solo quería interpretar a Cebrita y cantar "no llores por mi Argentina…pero solo me daban el papel de "Burrito" Juárez en la primaria.

P.H: ¿Te gusta el arroz con popote?

T.W: Pinkie, es más que obvio que el no asesino a la alcaldesa. Mira la manicura de esos cascos…¡nadie arruinaría un manicure como ese para cometer un vil asesinato!

P.H: -cara de puchero. -¡pero yo quería hacer mas preguntas!

T.W: -jalándola de su oreja. –las potras buenas no hacen puchero, señorita Pinkie. Vamos, vamos, busquemos otro sospechoso y tal vez te invite un helado.

P.H: *o* ¡Wiiiii, HELADO! –saliendo del baño a toda velocidad.

S.A: hermana, no se como soportas a Pinkie y sus locuras.

T.W: bueno, veras…tiene sus ventajas. –sonrisa picara.

Iniciando…flashback.

P.H: oye Twi, ¿has visto una rebanada de pay que deje ayer?

T.W: busca en la parte de abajo del refri. –Pinkie se agacha y Twilight saca una cámara. -asi zorra, mueve ese trasero con mas sensualidad.-tomando fotos.

P.H: Twilight, ¿dijiste algo?

T.W: ¿yo? No, no dije nada.

Flashback terminado.

Mientras tanto, Pinkie…

Pinkie: señor, señor, deme un helado de vainilla.

¿?: ¡Te digo por última vez que esto es una tintorería!

Pinkie: que mal. Vere si venden helado en la papelería. –Chocando con DJ Pon3.-

Vinyl Scratch: ¿Estas bien?

Pinkie: si, yo solo…-Alzando la mirada. –Whoa, eres la mundialmente famosa DJ Pon3.

V.S: Asi es, ¿Por qué preguntas?

T.W: ¡Al fin te encuentro Pinkie! Veo que encontraste una nueva victima.

V.S: ¿Victima? ¿Yo? ¿de que hablan?

P.H: Señorita Scratch, ¿Qué estaba haciendo a las 9:30 P.M. hora en que las pruebas forenses demuestran la defunción de la señora Alcaldesa?

V.S: Estaba viendo el programa mas genial de la tele, ¡My Little actor de doblaje!

P.H: ¿de veras? ¿Acaso tu también eres una doblasister?

V.S: así es, ¿Cuál es su actor/actriz favorito/a?

P.H: -euforica. -¡MELISSA GEDEON! Ella es tan alocada y random, ademas es una gran cantante. Si fuera una serie animada, me gustaría que ella me doblara.

T.W: no, no otra Doblony.

P.H: -en voz baja. –no le hagas caso, dice que los odia, pero tiene posters de Carla Castañeda y Tara Strong.

T.W: ok, dejame hacerte una pregunta. –tomando la libreta de preguntas de Pinkie. -¿Por qué condujiste ese camión lleno de huérfanos?

V.S: porque soy buena persona.

T.W: ¡estabas borracha!

V.S: si, eso lo hace mas heroico.

P.H: ¡oh, eres tan genial, 30% mas genial! ¡Tan genial como Chuck Norris, Kurt Cobain o Mario Almada!

V.S: ¿Como Mario Almada? –sonrojada. –no, no es para tanto.

T.W: deja de felicitarla, Pinkie. Ella condujo ebria un camión del orfanato estacionado y en estado etílico, hasta lanzarlos por un acantilado. -Tomándola del cuello. – ¡Por tu negligencia, todos esos huérfanos están muertos!

T.W: No te sulfures, twi. Vamos, al fin de cuentas eran todos judíos, nadie en su sano juicio lloraría por niños judíos.

A. Hitler: Ese comentario es tan racista, que Hitler lo aprueba. –haciendo la señal con el pulgar arriba.

P.H: ¡Adolf Hitler, señores! *Aplausos.*

T.W: Hitler. ¿porque nos honras con tu visita?

GoH: bueno, estaba de visita en poniville para inspirarme en nuevas formas de cometer crímenes de guerra, ¡cuando me entraron unas ganas de cagar! Claro, había un baño público cerca, pero…-mirando a Pinkie. –Al parecer, cierta pony rosa se llevo el papel sanitario.

P.H: ¡Esto es una pista! ¡Una importante pista!

T.W: -Twi le quita el papal higienico a Pinkie y se lo da a Hitler. –toma, es tuyo.

AH: oh, ¡que bien, al fin podre sacar la mierda! –Corriendo a toda velocidad al baño.

T.W: Lo que nos faltaba, ¡Mas mierda de Hitler en un fic!

V.S: Oye, por lo menos, esta vez no es un nuevo libro como "Mi lucha".

P.H: vamos, exageran, dentro del partido nazi cualquiera puede meter su mierda.

T.W: ¡Oh my Gosh! ¿Cuando degenero esto en un circo?

Zan: yo te lo puedo decir, soy Zan Zanderson del circo "Zanderson"…ah si, y ese de atrás es Brawlsonic…ignórenlo, solo es mi esclavo.

Brawlsonic: ¿Tu esclavo? ¡Soy tu hermano!

Zan: ¡Calla esclavo y ve a tirar la mierda del elefante! Ya sabes, en el lugar donde esta prohibido tirar desechos fecales, pero aun asi lo hacemos.

Brawlsonic: quisiera cambiar de hermano.

Zan: como decía ¿este lugar tiene payasos, acróbatas y animales amaestrados? ¡Entonces es un circo!...tambien apruebo este fic por si se termina convirtiendo en un apocalipsis zombi.-un horrible grito se escucha de improviso. -Apocalipsis Zombie ¡Corran por su vida!

Brawlsonic: ¡Exijo ser Manticore Kennedy!

Zan: Ya te dije que los esclavos no pueden ser personajes chingones de la saga residente vil pony.

Brawlsonic: ¡Que no soy tu esclavo!

T.W: ¡Ese grito vino del puente! ¡Vamos pinkie! –las dos ponys corren hasta el puente, donde una muchedumbre estaba reunida!

P.H: con permiso, detectives de homicidio trabajando. –observendo un cuerpo bocabajo. –vaya, un humano…¿se que lo he visto en alguna parte?

Hace 6 meses atrás.

Potro voceador: ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Alcaldesa de Ponyville engaña a su esposo con joven bronie! ¡Experiencia y juventud en torrido romance!

En la actualidad.

P.H: no se, parece un bronie. Los Bronies tienden a cometer suicidio con mucha regularidad.

T.W: Pinkie, ¡eso solo es un rumor!

Mientras tanto, en la vida real.

Bronie genérico 1: ¡Porque! ¡Porque el doblaje en español es muy bueno, pero no excelente como el ingles! ¡No puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo donde el doblaje solo puede ser muy bueno, pero no excelente! ¡Te odio Maggie Vera por hacer un doblaje muy bueno, pero no excelente! –Disparandose en la sien con una pistola. Inmediatamente se escuchan unos pasos cercanos.

Bronie genérico 2: ¡Cabron, te dije que me esperaras para suicidarnos juntos! Mierda, ¿ahora que me queda? Puff, solo una novia supermodelo, un auto de lujo y unos amorosos padres que comprenden mi gusto por MLP:FIM…¡eso me vale mierda ahora que se que la voz de Discord será muy distinta a la voz de John DeLancie! ¡Porque me hacen esto, se supone que soy un bronie y todas las cosas deberían estar girando alrededor de mis gustos!...oh, un momento. Olvidaba el rigor mortis, al fin solto la pistola. –Disparandose en la sien.

De vuelta en la vida de a mentis.

T.W : No se, creo que fue asesinado, mira el objeto que sobresale de su espalda.

P.H: -poniendose unos guantes y extrayendo el objeto. – parece una varilla, objeto punzante, una pua, espina, Spin, spike, spiky wiky. –observandolo detenidamente. –el asesino dejo sus huellas dactilares, el asesino tenia dedos, pequeños dedos.

T.W: Mira Pinkie, ¡escamas! –Pinkie recoge unas escamas verdes y moradas. –esto se pone cada vez mas interesante.

P.H: oh, vaya. ¡El occiso estaba leyendo este fanfic! ¡Un fic de humor, por cierto! –leyendo mas detenidamente. –El nombre del autor es…¡por el amor de Celestia y Luna! –Sorprendida. -¡rapido, volteen el cuerpo!

T.W:¡Oh, por Celestia, el es…!

Continuara…

Este fic estuvo patrocinado por:

*¡Bolas de Mierda!...juraras que sabe a chocolate.

*Condones de Tripa de Cerdo "El Porky": "Para hacer porquerías, solo el Porky."

*Cupcakes de arcoíris lésbico "Pinkamena's": "El sabor de la amistad en cada mordida."

Siguiente capitulo: Hablando de manzanas y dragones, se fueron consumiendo las botellas. (con voz de Chente Fernandez).


End file.
